legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of the Heroes
Battle of the Heroes is the eleventh episode of Season 2 of legends of the lion guard: Protectors of the pride lands. Plot When villains from both the legends of the lion guard universe and the lion guard: New Beginning universe has teamed up together to defeat their enemy. Now it’s an ultimate showdown for both the heroes home's. Who will win? Transcript Part 1 (The episode starts off with the lion guard chasing off evil kion and his group. They evently chased them back to the outlands) Bunga: And stay out! (As so as the lion guard walked away. Evil kion starts to hear someone else talking.) Evil Kion: Who's there? Scar: calm Kiongonzi, it's me Scar Evil Kion: why did you come to me? Scar: because I would like to help you with defeating the lion guard Evil Kion: have you also been disturbed by the Lion Guard guided by Kion? Scar: yes, and when I had a great advantage over them, they called on the help of their allies, Evil Kion: I heard about Avengers Scar : but not only they helped them because they gathered a real army in which were dragons unicorns bears and dinosaurs Hunter: and one of them he defeated Evil Kion: which female Tyrannosaur Isabella who defeated the male indominus rex here who is here with us. Dhakiya: (waking over to Evil kion) I’ve been spying around back in the pride lands earlier, I heard that there’s an event going on! Evil kion: (eyes widened) Really? Dhakiya: Yes, i heard their celebrating the anniversary of the pride lands and get this i heard from kion that their bringing their friends from The Lion guard: New Beginning universe. Greywhisker: (wishful look) Ooh, I’d like to go there... Shenzi: (rolls her eyes at Greywhisker) SilverHeart: This seems like a great opportunity to get rid both of our enemies at once. Banzai: Yeah! We can just sneak in! Mpinzani Mpya: Are you sure that's going to work? Evil kion: Sure it will. The lion Guards will never know what hit them. Hiccup: probably for the animals in this universe, we're unusual animals Elena: sure, yes, if you've never seen a Night Fury like you or Jaquin like me Liliput: and I'm one of the first 65 million years of dinosaurs in this universe Isabella : for this place, the presence of us dinosaurs is really an amazing event because here the extinct species returned after 65 million years. Fuli: (walks over) you guys ready to go? Mohatu (the lion guard: new beginning version): we sure are. Bunga: let's go to the party (The guard and the characters from the lion guard walks back to their universe. Once there they walked over to mizimu grove, where they see all the pride landers getting everything ready) Jasiri: there you guys are. We need some help getting everything ready. (They then heard thurston scream in the background) Thurston: Panic and Run! Panic and Run! ( runs off) Kion jr (legends of the lion guard version): What's going on!? (Rushes to thurston but trips over Uchoragi and Mhina, who was helping makini dacorate the trees with flowers.) Kiara: Everyone claim down. These dinosaurs are our friends. Kenai: Thurston, what do you mean? Thruston: I am very afraid that these predatory dinosaurs will hurt me Nita: are you talking about our universe? Astrid: after all, they will not do anything to you Isabella, even a fly would not hurt, but when you are in danger, you are safe with the most dangerous predator on Earth. Thruston: Oh, well i guess if these dinosaurs are nice. There's no need to Panic and Run. Salehe: (Salehe and his brother walks by carrying a cake) Hey guys where should i put the cake? Makini: You can put it over their with all the other food. Salehe: Thanks. (Meanwhile Sliverheat was watching what's going on from the bushes) Silverheart: I hope the others know what their doing (Shape-shifts to look like simba and walks over to nala and the other pride lands) Everything looks great, Kion. (Looks at Astrid and the other The Lion guard: New Beginning characters) and it seems that you brought so friends with you. Part 2 Silverheart (in Simba's voice): hello Elena, welcome Dragon King Elena: Simba, I thought you were at the party with the rest of the guests Silverheart (in a nervous voice): I decided to come back here to rest Elena (whispering to hiccup): something is not playing here, Simba would not behave like that Hiccup: what do we do? Elena:what we always do in this situation, you use your plasma and I use energy of photons (Nala and Nguruma walks over to simba) Nala: Simba, It's time for you speech Silverheart (in Simba's voice): (nervously) My... Speech? Nguruma: Yeah dad. The Speech you have to do so the Celebration can began. Silverheart (in Simba's voice): Oh right of course. Ill get right on that (Walks towards the large sloping rock at the end of the grove) Nguruma:(sniffs the air) Mom, Dad doesn't Smell right. Nala: What do you mean? Nguruma: I'm saying i think this is an impotser Nala: Go tell Kion and the rest of the guard. Chapuś: I feel it too because we're tyrannosaurs, we have a good sense of smell Koda: I also have a bad feeling about it Nala: so what are we doing? Tria: we should watch someone Cera: in my opinion, we should set a trap just in case Elena: good idea, Cera! when one who succeeds Simba will hump hiccup will use his plasma and I will use my photon energy and prevent this person from further potential fight. Silverheart (in Simba's voice): Greetings all animals, i'm glad that all of you was able to make it to this special event. (While silverheart was saying her Speech The rest of the villains was getting ready to attack) Silverheart (in Simba's voice): And before i start this event their is a big surprise i got for all of you. Attack! (When Silverheart said that All the villains starts to attack the pride landers) Scar: I'm sorry queen, but this time you will not be able to win against me and my allies Elena: I beat you twice, I can do it a second time (Elena becomes invisible and defeats the front paw with one blow) Elena (to unconscious Scar): I said I would defeat you and I had an easier task because this time you do not have any army with you Cruz: maybe you can be powerful but I will defeat you anyway Hiccup: maybe anyway, but you've never fought with Night Fury. Silverheart: (Laughs, and morphs into her normal form) This is going to be easy. Kion (The legends of the lion guard version): SliverHeart! (Pin sliver heart down) What did you do to my dad?! Silverheart: I'm not telling you anything! (Silverheart threw him off) (Scene cuts to Mhina was fighting Vestia) Mhina:' '''Bring it on, Mate! Bring it on! (looks up) Did you hear something? (Kion falls on Mhina) Where did you come from? Kion (The Lion guard: New Beginning version): I am the father of Mohatu from the New Beginning universe Mhina: That's why your daughter can fight so well Kion (The Lion guard: New Beginning version): my daughter learned from the best uchoraji: (Slams into Fuli, Askari and the rest of his lion guard who was trying to fight Mpinzani Mpya) Ow. (Gets up)This Spinosaurus is tough. (Looks at Fuli, Askari and the rest of his lion guard) Sorry. Ahadi (son of Kion and Jasiri): I and Mohatu from my universe help Astrid who is fighting Shenzi and her husband Rapunzel: and what should I do? Fuli (new beginning): you come with me, help Phineas and Isabella to deal with Hunter Beshte (new beginning): is this spinosaurus? Bunga (new beginnig); agrees to Fuli, I will show him where the crayfishs are wintering! Fuli (new beginning):Then let's go! (Starts fighting hunter) (scene cuts back to Kion From The legends of the lion guard universe, battling Silverheart) Kion (Legends of the lion guard): Tell me where's my dad. Silverheart: I'll tell you but you'll have to stop me first (morphs into Nala while the rest of her group morphs into the other members of Kion's family) Let's see if you can fight your own Family? (kicks Kion into Isabella Garcia-Shapiro) Kion (legends): watch out, you are with the wrong lion Siverhearth: let's do it! you stand taller than me! (to Isabella) you are looking at a wonderful warrior and I do not agree to sweep me ... (Isabella catches Silverhearth with her teeth and catches her) Isabella: none of her a great fighter Shenzi: you can give up the white dragon Astrid: maybe, but you do not know anything about Light Fury (Astrid rushes into the air, fires a plasma projectile, passes through it and becomes invisible) Banzai: hey, can she disappear? (Astrid hits Banzai) Astrid: Sure can (Silverheart got free from Isabella and walks over to Nguruma) Silverheart: Fine i'll tell you. We have him trip a the outlands volcano. (looks back at the rest of her team) Come guys we're leaving. (Silverheart and her group when back to the outlands) Mhina: We have to go get Simba! (runs over to his clan) Come on! (While everyone else was fighting scar and the other villains. Mhina and his clan runs over to the outlands volcano) Mhina: (looks around) Simba! Simba! Simba: Mhina! I'm over here! (Mhina and his clan runs over to simba) Mhina: Don't worry Simba. We'll get you out of here. Kenge: Sorry. But i can't let you do that. (Mhina looks behind him and he sees Kenge. Kingiza walks forward towards Kenge and looks back at Mhina) Kingiza: I'll take care of Kenge. You guys go get simba. Mhina: Thanks Mate. (Runs over to simba) Mohatu (The legends of the lion guard version): Mhina! We need a key! Salahe: We have to find one (Mhina and his clan looked around for a key. While Kingiza fights Kenge) Part 3 (Hiccup and Elena enter the cave in the volcano where Janja and his clan use to live) Hiccups: where can Simba be? Elena: I do not know. (Liliput Cera Kaczusia Szpic and Pteruś come to see). Lliliput: can we somehow help you? Hiccups: what are you doing here kids? Elena: you should not be here, it's too dangerous. Cera: and we should sit in a place of nothing and do nothing? Zosia: it's good that we found you Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: what are you doing here? Onchao: we want to help you Miranda Junior: we think you'll need our help in saving Simba and overcoming these villains. Mhina: uhh... Guys a little help over here? (Elena and the other turn to see mhina Trying to open the cage that simba in while they also see the other members of his clan trying to fight off ushari, Kenge, Shupavu and her group) Mohatu (The legends of the lion guard version): I can see way mom doesn't like snakes (hits ushari) Kenge: Got you now cub. (Runs towards mohatu, legends of the lion guard verison, and try to bite her but Onchao kicks him away) Mohatu (The legends of the lion guard version): Thanks. Onchao: your welcome. Kenge (to Onchao): you will see winged unicorn Zosia (he hits his tail with his tail): leave (hits him in the back with the front legs) my son (kick him from the hind legs with his feet) in peace! Onchao: thanks to mother Zosia: there is nothing for Kyara: I do not want to pass you this charming scene but we have Simba to save and Army of Scar to defeat Aurora: Aunty is right Golden: yep Elena: for unicorn foals I have a special task Golden: what is the task? Elena: you Aurora Kyara, Onchao and miranda junior are here to bring my husband Skylar here, my children and all my flock because I feel something that it will be a fight for everything. Golden: Okay (Golden and his siblingd went to go get Skylar, Her children and her group. Meanwhile Mhina opened up the cage.) Mhina: (Looks at Kingzia) Thanks, Mate. (Looks at simba) Let get out of here. (Mhina and his clan leaves with Simba. When outside they hear kenge voice) Kenge: Get back here! (He chases after Mhina) Dada Nzuri(The legends of the lion guard version): This sure is about to go bad... Simba: Mhina! Take the others and go! (Simba hits kenge into a rock) That's for puting me in a cage. Twin Ndugu (The legends of the lion guard version): (looks behind him) That will teach him. Kenge: Ugh...my head hurts... (Simba catches up with mhina) Mhina: One down... an entire army to go. (Once back in the pride lands Simba sees all the pride landers fighting Evil Kion and scar's army from the The Lion guard: New Beginning universe) Tornado: we must find the daughter of Kiona and Jasiri Princess Mohatu and her Lion Lion Guard Phineas and Isabella: we all fight together ... Tria and the rest of the dinosaurs and Rapunzel: We will unite the Pridelands! (Kiburi leaps at Fuli The legends of the lion guard version, knocking her back and hitting a tree) Uchoragi: (looks horrified) What did... (His face contorts into anger when he looks at kiburi) What did you do?!! Mhina: (to mohatu) I've never seen get that mad before. Elena: what should we do? Mohatu: there is only one way out I have to use the Eldor's Roar to defeat them only first you have to trap them Jenny Brown: how? we are not enough (Skylar arrives with Elena's herd and Elena's children) Skylar (to Elena): hello baby (Elena hugs Skylar) Skylar: I've brought my meal, it's gonna be fine. One-Eye(The Lion guard: New Beginning): you have no chance with us. a small tyrannosaur who is Isabella's child: we may not, but my mummy and my daddy, yes. Janja (The Lion guard: New Beginning): (with horror) your mummy and daddy? Phineas and Isabella: (Roars) (Janja and one-eye runs away) small tyrannosaur who is Isabella's child: Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad! Phineas and Isabella: Your Welcome Kingiza: Don't worry guys we got this (Kingiza seat up a trip) Kingiza: how about you guys fight someone like me (Evil Kion and scar's army walks over to it, and then gets stuck) Nduli: Huh? I can’t move! Zuri (The Lion guard: New Beginning version): What is this stuff? Kingiza: (Looks at mohatu The Lion guard: New Beginning version and Kion the lion guard version) You guys can go do your thing (walks away) mohatu (The Lion guard: New Beginning version): Thanks Kingiza. (Looks at Kion the legends lion guard version) Ready? Kion(the legends lion guard version): Ready (Both of them used the roar. And send Evil kion and his group back to the outlands and Scar army back to the lion guard new beginning universe) Askari: Im glad that's taking care of. Uchoragi: what about her? (Uchoragi looks at fuli, the legends of the lion guard version, with a sad look on his face) Fuli (legends): I think I'm hurt, I can not move Nita: what are we doing in that case? Elena: Isabella, could you take care of it? Isabella: all right, I'll take care of this Fuli (legends): just be careful not to let me off the back. Isabella: Okay. (Isabella picks fuli up) Makini: You can take her to rafiki so he can heal her. Uchoragi: ''( Walks angrily back and forth and then looks to the outlands and to self) Kiburi's going to regret hurting fuli... Jasiri: Uchoragi? Is something bothering you? Uchoragi: Yes, Jasiri worries me that I did not let Fuli get hurt and I am angry that Kiburi hurt her Cadance Flynn: we will calmly get him Astrid: but I think that for now the priority is that we escort Fuli to Rafiki to heal her Hiccups: I agree We will deal with the crocodile later. Uchoragi: Okay i hope you don't mind if i join you Isabella: of course you can join us (Isabella, the lion guard and Uchoragi walks towards Rafiki Rafiki: what's going on? Isabella: Fuli got hurt doing the fight. Rafiki: bring her here so i can heal her (Isabella puts fuli down. Rafiki starts to heal her) Uchoragi: (walks up to rafiki): Well she okay? Rafiki: She'll be fine. She just needs to rest for a couple of days. Hiccups: what are we doing now? Elena: I think that now we have to rest after all this, we still have an interrupted party to complete Kenai: so let's have fun. Uchoragi: are you all right, Fuli? Fuli: it's all right, except for a broken leg and a wound on my stomach. Uchoragi: how will you get better soon in the evening for dinner? Fuli: are you inviting me for a date? Urochagi: (Blushes) maybe Fuli: Of Course i'll go on a date with you (hugs Uchoragi) But I'll have to wait till im healed. Uchoragi: i can can carry you to the party if you want Fuli: that would be nice if you could (Uchoragi then carries fuli by to the party were all the pride landers were already celebrating. Uchoragi put fuli down right next to her friends and family and Uchoragi sat next to sarafu how was eating a piece of cake) Uchoragi: Sarafu! Guess what happened? Sarafu: what? Uchoragi: she agrees to go on a date with me. (Starts to Wags his tail) Sarafu: That's great. Uchoragi: this is the greatest day ever. (scene shows'' Dhakiya returning to the outlands) Dhakiya: There celebrating party again. Evil Kion: Now I know how dangerous these The Lion guard: New Beginning heros can be to my plans. We must be careful, or this could affect my entire plan! But no worries for now. They can rest, for this will be the last time they celebrate. (E''nd of episode) Characters * Kion (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Bunga (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Fuli (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Beshte (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Ono (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Mhina * Mohatu (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Kiara * Mbweha * Thrustion * Sakina and Amun * Ahadi * Simba * Nguruma * Shu * Nala * Koda * Candace Flynn * Vanessa Doofershmitz * Elena * Stacy Hirano * Holly * Tornado * Szpic * Pteruś * Cera * Liliput * Miranda Junior * Chapuś * Kaczusia * Tria * Mohatu's siblings (Both The Lion guard: New Beginning version and The legends of the lion guard version) * Jenny Brown * Nita * Kovu * Rapunzel * Kenai * Kamaria, Salehe, Malaika and Njere * Askari * Erevu * Makini * Zosia * Onchao * Flair * Aurora * Golden * Kyara * Rafiki * Abasi * Haji * Sefu * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Phineas Flynn * Patch * Kingiza * Akia * Hiccup * Astrid * Evil Kion * Reth * Zira * Scar (The Lion guard: New Beginning version) * Cruz And Vestia * Troyo * Army of Scar (The Lion guard: New Beginning version) * SilverHeart * Zakia * Mpinzani Mpya * Hunter * Msimamizi Mkuu * Sarafu * uchoraji Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction